


Free

by nogitsune_lichen



Series: Frayed and Free [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Derek Feels Guilty, Feels Broken, Love Confessions, M/M, Stiles is angry, Unrequited Love, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogitsune_lichen/pseuds/nogitsune_lichen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you,” he rushed out before adding, “and it terrifies me.” </p><p>“I don’t love you,” Derek said.</p><p>“Fine,” Stiles bit out, eyes betraying him as they blurred with tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

_“I love you,” he rushed out before adding, “and it terrifies me.”  
_

_Derek looked up to him, green eyes flickering with something icy and distant he didn’t quite know how to place. At this point something needed to be said, anything to keep his nerves at ease. Thoughts ran rampant in his head of all the outcomes that could happen by the end of this uncomfortable pregnant pause…_

_“I don’t love you,” Derek said._

_That outcome hadn’t been one. It felt like all the guns that had ever been pointed to him went off, their wounds offering him solace as his hope morphed into something bruised and broken. Stiles opened his mouth to say something, his mouth tacky, but closed it when no words were produced. Within seconds this…self pitying heartbreak bullshit flipped itself into anger and disappointment. He balled his fists until his knuckles turned an ugly bloodless white, glaring daggers at the man in front of him._

_“Fine,” Stiles bit out, eyes betraying him as they blurred with tears.  
_

_Derek wasn’t forced to love him back, he would never ask someone to love him if they truely didn’t._ _How could he have ever been so stupid to think Derek would ever love him back? So stupid to think like the world owed him this?_

_However that didn’t mean he couldn’t be tortured by the blunt response he was given. God did he impale himself on it, letting the emotions run wild in his chest and on some sick level he hoped Derek was choking on the chemosignals right now._

_The werewolf turned to leave, walking the opposite direction down the street and eventually was engulfed in darkness. It left Stiles to wallow in the clinical streetlight above, letting himself break only when he was sure Derek couldn’t hear him._

_And in this moment he felt **flightless** , **trapped** , and **bound** … **caged** even though his own confession set him **free**._


End file.
